Dragon Ball Z: Bloodlines
Introduction 200 years have passed since Goku left the World Tournament in order to train Uub. Now, the Z Fighters are but a name whispered on winds unheard by all except the oldest who walk the Earth. Goku now sits in a grave, but a grave cannot hold his spirit, as he grows ever stronger in the realm of the Kais. Vegeta, due to his troubled past, was not fully allowed to go along with Goku, but the magnitude of his heroism almost matched the magnitude of his crimes, so he was forced to split his time between training with Goku and sitting in Hell. The other Z Fighters spend their time with King Kai, and in addition to working on their combat skills, they've picked up some good jokes along the way (not really). Some, however, have not ascended to the next world yet. Piccolo has not left the Lookout for decades. He watches the world below, meditates, and offers advice to Dende. Androids 17 and 18 live on. 17 spends his time in the wilds of the world, with his rifle as his companion. Legends grew of an immortal who wanders the wilderness alone, sometimes offering help to passers by, but mostly ignoring them completely. 18 watches her descendants day and night, but never reveals herself to them. She incessantly greaves, wishing she could have accompanied her family to the next life. Master Roshi and his faithful turtle remain on their island. They have accepted no students. Goku's family is now manifested in Godom, in the line of Pan, and Nash, in the line of Goten. The two have no knowledge of each other. Vegeta's family is manifested in Sara, in the line of Trunks, and Nicko, in the line of Bra. The two live in Capsule Corp. Godom, age 12, lives a lavish life in Satan City. He has notable strength as far as humans go, as he is constantly pushed by his parents to live up to Satan standards. Majin Buu stays as the protector of the family. Nash, age 5, lives with his parents in the decaying house on Mount Paozu. Sara and Nicko live in Capsule Corp., as their parents, grandparents, etc. refused the give up their wealth, and as a result, remained together. There are dozens of other descendants, but none show the traits of a Saiyan. 'Part 1: Nash' Lightning Beam Nash awoke to the sounds of his parents arguing. "We have to move somewhere decent before the roof caves in on us!" came the voice of his mother. "And abandon all of my heritage?!" said the father. "What heritage? There's nothing here except for mold and rats! We need to make a new heritage, one that our children can live off of!" replied the mother. "Do you know what this is? This has stayed with this house for more than a hundred years! My father gave it to me, and his father before him!" yelled the father. "You're right. That really is something. We can pawn it when he get to the next town, because we're leaving." Nash got out of bed. His parents stopped arguing when they saw him. His father held the Four-Star Dragon Ball in his hand. His father put the Dragon Ball in a velvet pouch, then carefully set it down on a table. He then said, "Son, remember when I promised you I would show you the greatest fishing hole in the world when you were old enough?" Nash nodded. His father continued, "Well, we may not be around here much longer, so I (He glanced at the mother) decided to take you there today. Let's go." "It better be as good as you say. The fish around here are to small. I can hardly grab them," Nash said. The father said, "That's because you're not supposed to grab them, you're supposed to use a fishing rod!" Nash said, "Nah, my hands work just fine. Well, are we going are not?" His father shrugged and said, "Alright." *** After hours of trekking through the forest, they stumbled out into a large clearing, with a large, perfectly circular pond in the center. "Well, here it is," the father said. They walked over to the water's edge. The father sat down and began baiting his line. Nash began stripping down. The father cast his line just as Nash started urinating into the pond. "What the hell're you doing!?" the father shouted, "You'll keel off the fish!" "It's fine," Nash finished up and said, "see?" He dove into the water, right were he peed. He was submerged for about a minute, then came back to the surface, a giant fish in hand. He pulled it on to the shore and said, "Daddy, look what I caught!" His dad, who had no luck with his line, said, "What did I say about using your hands?! Throw it back!" "But dad..." "Throw it back!" Nash reluctantly threw it back, then accepted the fishing rod his father offered him. Three hours later, neither of them had gotten so much as a nibble. His father said, "Well, s'pose we best be heading back now." Nash said, "You should'a let me keep the one I caught. It was huge!" His father said, "No son. What you have to learn is that there are two ways to go about things. You can do it your way, or you can do it right." *** There was a thunder storm that night. Nash sat on his bed, terrified and unable to go to sleep. He thought he heard voices outside. There was a bright flash and an earsplitting crack. He thought he could see people's shadows moving outside. Lightning flashed. The house seemed to tremor with the thunder. There was a creaking noise. Was it the wind on the old house or the door? Lighting flashed again, illuminating the room. Thunder boomed loudly. He heard a thunderbolt that sounded much different from the rest, then a scream. He tore out of bed and through the door. The door of the house was ajar. His parents were nowhere to be found. He ran outside into the rain and saw a cluster of shadows in the distance, which were slowly moving away. He ran after them, but stopped when he saw something white lying in the mud. He stooped down to get a closer look. It was a fresh human hand. Past the hand was a trail of watered-down blood. Nash began following. He soon came upon the stooped figure of his father, who was kneeling over the corpse of his mother, who had a bullet in her head. Nash ran up and screamed, "MOM!" The father looked up, but not at Nash. Nash noticed his father was missing a hand. The father shouted, "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Lightning flashed, and Nash briefly saw a face. It walked slowly forward until it was in clear view. It was a man, ghostly pale, bald, with yellow eyes and a scar that stretched across his face. In his right hand he held a revolver, and in his left, the Four-Star Ball. The man pulled the trigger, and the father fell on his side, forever silenced. He turned the barrel on Nash, and before the boy could react, fired. The bullet rocketed towards Nash and hit the young boy in the chest. The Start of Something Nash awoke. The first thing he noticed was that the storm had stopped. Then he felt a throbbing pain in his chest, and he sat up. He was briefly blinded by pain. When he regained his senses, he saw the bodies of his parents. He burst into tears. He mourned over there bodies for a good hour, before finally standing up. He pulled off his shirt and looked at his wound. He wondered how he survived. His father took his shot in about the same place, yet there he lay dead. Nash carried his parents (with ease) back to the house, where he took a shovel and dug them graves. "I will avenge you. I swear it," he said, before turning his back on the graves. He saw dark clouds gathering on the horizon. He went back to the site of the tragedy. Deep ruts were made in the mud by car wheels a few yards from where they were assailed. He returned to the house and began making preparations. He packed some food into his father's old rucksack. He searched his parents room, and found another one of his father's old heirlooms. His father's red walking stick. He strung the stick onto his back next to his rucksack, and exited the house. He walked back to the car tracks. He began following the trail. Soon the ruts disappeared, washed away by the rain. Nash decided to continue following the road. Eventually he came across his first town, in the foothills on Mount Paozu. Nash took a deep breath. These would be the first people he would meet besides his parents. He didn't know what to expect. He thought about the murderer, and decided the world didn't give a good first impression. If people were surprised to see a five-year old travelling alone, they didn't show it. Nash went right up to the first person he saw and said, "Excuse me mister, have you seen a man with yellow eyes and a scar?" He traced a line across his face. The man said, "Seen 'im? Hell, he's only plastered on every d*mn wall from here to Satan City!" The man pointed to the wall nearest to them, and, true to his word, there was a large poster, emblazoned: WANTED: TOMBSTONE BLUE for Murder, Arson, Vandalism, Rape, Blackmail, Kidnapping, Theft, and Extortion. REWARD: 1,000,000 (currency?) The picture matched who he was looking for. "Tombstone Blue..." Nash whispered. The man said, "Any particular reason you're lookin' for 'im?" Nash said, "He killed my parents." The man said, "Okay, good 'cause... well, not good, but... Well, what I'm saying is your around the age 'e looks for when recruitin' people into his gang. Well, 'long as you're not lookin' to join up or anything, I can tell you he's spotted most by the sea to the west." Nash said, "Thanks mister! By the way... which way's west? Turtle Jr. Nash had run through the night. The sun was rising, but he still couldn't see the ocean. Every time he traversed a hill a turned a corner he got his hopes up, but every time, he just saw more hills, fields, and mountains. But he would not be deterred. He kept running late into the day, stopping for nothing until he heard a voice, "Quick, under the rocks, under the rocks!" Nash turned and slowly advanced towards the voices. He climbed over some rocks and saw a dinosaur clawing at some boulders. A wrinkled reptilian head poked out from under the rock and said, "Please, help!" Nash jumped down and said, "Leave him alone!" The dinosaur turned around and roared. It began charging towards him. Nash jumped and kicked it in the stomach, knocking it over. He then grabbed it by the tail and threw it as far as he could. It flew over two rock formations and smashed into a third. With the threat gone, a turtle crawled out from under the rock and said, "Oh thank you! Thank you! Please, allow me to make it up to you. If you can carry me to the ocean, I guarantee me father will be able to reward you!" Nash said, "Well, I'm actually heading to the ocean right now!" The turtle said, "Excellent! Let's begin!" Nash mounted the turtle on his back, then ran back to the road. He began jogging forward, but the turtle said, "Excuse me but, the ocean is the other way!" Nash nearly fell over. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said. The Turtle Hermit The sea was in sight. Nash was running as fast as he could, trying to get the burden off his back so he could continue his adventure. He ran down to the shore and dropped the turtle. "Now it's time I carried you on my back!," Turtle Jr. said, " Your reward will be great!" Nash replied, "How long will this take?" Turtle Jr. said, "Well, my father told me a story where a young boy carried him to the sea, then the boy had to wait for hours, but then he got a cloud! Maybe if you come with me you'll get a cloud without the wait!" Nash was unimpressed. "A cloud?" He said. Turtle Jr. swam into the water and said, "Get on, friend!" *** After about an hour of travel, they arrived at a small, barren island. Turtle Jr. said, "Huh? Where'd the house go?" Nash said, "You have a house?" Turtle Jr. said, "No, not my house. It's my father's old friend's house." Turtle Jr. scuttled to the center of the island where he found a note, reading: Turtle Jr., The Turtle Hermit has taken on another student, and we have moved the house to a populated island to the southeast. See you there! -Turtle Turtle Jr. said, "A new student? Unheard of! Well, let's get going." *** After about another hour of swimming, they arrived at the new island, which had a small town on it. Nash said, "How're we supposed to find them?" Turtle Jr. said, "We'll know the house when we see it. Now, I don't mean to be a burden, but can you carry me on your back?" Nash lifted up Turtle and started running around town. The whole time Turtle Jr. remained silent. They searched the whole town, but to no avail. Turtle Jr. said, "Knowing them, they'll probably be outside of town." Nash said, "No problem." He ran out of town and into the hills. He ran about half a kilometer when Turtle Jr. said, "Up on the hill! I see it!" Nash looked up to see a small pink house with the word KAME printed on the side in red. Nash ran up to the hill. The sun was setting now, and all the windows were dark. Nash knocked, but there was no answer. Turtle Jr. said, "Let's just wait!" Nash sat down, and buried his head in his arms. He was exhausted. He had not rested since he first met Turtle. He didn't know how long he sat there. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. His head perked up when he heard voices approaching. Turtle Jr. said, "Here they come!" From the darkness approached an old man walking alongside a young boy. Turtle Jr. said, "Master Roshi! I see you took on a new student!" Roshi said, "Ah yes. This is Don. He is descended from somebody I taught countless years ago. Ah! Who is this you brought with you?" Turtle Jr. said, "His name is Nash. He carried me all the way to the ocean!" Master Roshi approached the boy and said, "That sounds a lot like Go... wait! What is that on your back?" Nash grabbed the Power Pole and said, "This? This is my father's walking stick." Roshi took it and said, "Did your father ever tell you where he got this?" Nash said, "Yeah. He got it from his father, who got it from his father, who got it from his father, all the way back to some time like Age 800, or so my dad told me." Roshi said, "Age 800 huh? Well, I can tell you that this is no walking stick." Nash said, "What else could it be?" Roshi handed him the pole and pointed to the sea, saying, "I want you to say 'grow, stick, grow'." Nash said, "Okay... grow, stick, grow!" The Power Pole extended far across the sea and out of sight. Nash dropped it in shock, and it shrunk back to normal. He said, "I wonder if any of my dad's other heirlooms were magical!" Roshi said, "What other heirlooms did he have?" Nash said, "Well, he had this orange ball with four red stars on it. He got that from his father too. But... it was stolen from him." Suddenly he burst into tears. He told Roshi the whole story of what happened and how he ended up meeting Turtle Jr. Roshi said, "So, you come from Mount Paozu?" Nash nodded. Roshi said, "And you want revenge on this Blue fella'?" Nash said, "Yeah." "Well, it's settled. I'm going to teach you martial arts. You have a special quality about you that I haven't seen for over 200 years. Not since I taught your ancestor." Said Roshi. Nash said, "My ancestor? How do you know him? Who is he? How can you be that old?" Roshi said, "Well, this is a remarkable coincidence. Don here is descended from a former student of mine named Krillin. He was brought here by his ancestor. ''Well, it took a high price to let me teach her son. Hehehe... I don't think I'll ever forget it! Well, back to subject. He was brought here by Krillin's beautiful wife, who hasn't aged a day. Hehehe, thank heavens for that. It takes a lot to please an old man you know! Now, your ancestor trained with me at the same time as Krillin! He was remarkable! His name was Goku. Now, I'm guessing you follow the line of Goten..." Nash interrupted, "Yeah, my dad said he started the tradition of passing down the walking stick! Dad told stories of how he climbed a never ending tower to get it." Roshi said, "Yes, the tower. Well, I never knew his line went this far, or fighting blood could continue this far through it. Your distant cousin doesn't have much potential." Nash said, "Cousin?" Roshi replied, "Yes. You may have heard of him. His name is Godom Satan. Pfft, he changed his surname so he could hold the image of his forefather, Hercule Satan, when he was born with the name of the ''real hero!" Nash said, "There's no way I'm related to Godom Satan! He's the strongest fighter alive!" Roshi said, "Think what you will. In a few years, you'll see the difference. Don, get acquainted with your new training partner." Turtle Jr. said, "Master, where's my father?" "Ah, Junior. He's been by the ocean all day, waiting for you. Best not to keep him waitin'." 'Part 2: Nicko' Dragon Ball Radar Nicko, tired of all his cousins, second cousins, and the likes, was in the lab at Capsule Corp. The lab was usually empty, nobody in the family was particularly smart, except for Sara. The company hadn't made any new products in over a hundred years, and now the family was kept afloat by their old money and sales of their old capsules. Nicko was looking around inside bins of old junk. The bins had everything, ranging from prototype capsules to hi-tech weapons. Nicko found a grey box, and he lifted it out of the bin and set it on the table. The box was padlocked, but Nicko easily pulled it apart. He was very strong. Inside were two capsules. He opened one, and out came an audio log. Written on the side was: Bulma Brief Memos. In the other, was a circular device with a green grid on the front. Nicko pressed the button on top but nothing happened. He activated the audio log, and a voice came out. It was the voice of a woman, saying: "Things have changed so much since dad died. Now, all the pressure is on me. Vegeta's sure not helping. He and Trunks are in the gym all day and night, I rarely ever see them anymore. Bra seems to have inherited my brains. She's been working on some stuff of her own, but she mostly ends up just breaking things, just like me at her age." Vegeta. Trunks. Bulma. Bra. One of those names was common knowledge to those in Capsule Corp. Bulma Brief was the last owner of Capsule Corp. who actually produced anything new. The others may be on some old family tree, but nobody cared about that. Nicko continued the log. This new one seemed much later. Bulma sounded much older as she said: "Well, I've finally decided to retire. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm getting old and I just can't keep up with the work anymore. I'm leaving Bra in charge. Vegeta looks just as fit as when he was thirty, but I can tell, he's slipping too. Now the legacy of the family is with Trunks and Bra, and their new children. I'm enclosing the Dragon Ball Radar along with these notes on its use. Hopefully, nobody will need the radar, because the world's been in peace since Goku and Vegeta defeated Buu. I think Vegeta's decided to retire too, for the most part. Not like me, but from all his training. It's probably for the best. He hasn't seen Goku for years, he doesn't even know what he's competing with anymore. Well, considering I have only ever used this twice, this will probably be my last note. To whoever's listening, goodbye." '' Nicko picked up the note on the bottom of the box and briefly red it. It gave simple directions on the radar. On the back of the sheet was an abridged version of the legend of the Dragon Balls. Nicko said, "One wish huh? I like the sound of that. Maybe I can wish to have these nuisances gone! But first I need to get this thing working..." He tucked it into his pocket, along with the note on its use. *** "One wish?" Sara sounded skeptical. Nicko replied, "Yeah. Bulma talked about it in here audio log." "Well, this thing doesn't look to complicated," She said, looking at the Dragon Radar, "But I may need some time to fiddle around with it. Go look into that gym that Bulma talked about in the tape." Nicko did as she said. Everyone in the house knew where the gym was, but nobody ever used it. They all wasted their time lounging around, getting fat with greed. He entered the gym. The door was a little stuck, as it hadn't opened in years, but Nicko was able to force it open. He looked around. It was just like any other gym, except for a strange center console in the middle. Nicko said, "This is a strange gym. I wonder what sport Vegeta played." He walked over to the console and activated it. The faded display read: Current G Setting: X1. G Setting? Nicko wondered what that could mean. He subconsciously twisted the dial on the console. The display changed to: Current G Setting: X2. Nicko suddenly felt immense pressure on him. He didn't have the strength to lift his legs and move. It took all his energy to raise his hand and set the gravity to normal, then he fell to his knees, exhausted. The Dragon Ball Two weeks later, all the preparations had been made. The Radar was fixed, and Sara had prepared everything she and Nicko might need for the journey in capsules. Nicko had been working out the past two weeks. He couldn't handle 2x gravity, but he still ran laps around the gym, did push-ups, etc. He had started to improve his physique. As they stepped into their capsule plane, Sara turned on the radar. Sara said, "Looks like the closest Dragon Ball is 124 miles to the west." Nicko said, "I guess we better get going. Let's not say goodbyes. It's better this way." *** After a short time of flying, Sara set them down. They were over a rocky wasteland. She said, "The Dragon Ball should be just through.... here! AHH!" Nicko ran over. Where Sara had swept aside some brush sat a fat boar. The Dragon Ball was embedded in its tusk. When it noticed them, it sat up, faced them, and began sweeping its hind leg back, preparing to charge. It ran forward, and Sara jumped aside, but Nicko stood still. "What are you doing?" Sara shouted. Nicko didn't respond. The boar charged forward, and Nicko grabbed it by the tusks, before throwing it aside. It got back up, and he punched it on the nose. The boar started backing up. Nicko ran forward and jumped. He landed on the boar's back, then leaned forward and grabbed its tusks. It started running wildly, ramming into trees and kicking uncontrollably. Nicko hung on through it all. After a few minutes, the boar tired off and collapsed. Nicko dismounted and chopped off the horn with the edge of his hand. "That'll teach you to mess with me," he said as he kicked it in the stomach. He smashed the tusk in his palm to remove the Dragon Ball, and handed it to Sara, saying, "That it?" When she held it up to the Radar, it started buzzing wildly. She nodded. "Two Stars," she said. 'Part 3: Nash' A Grave Find Don and Nash followed a similar training regimen as Goku and Krillin. The delivered milk, but the island was fully developed, so they worked repairs instead of building. They did a small amount of farmwork, but it wasn't growing season, so there wasn't much to do. Roshi had them swimming from island to island doing whatever hard work they could find. They started working at 5 AM and returned home past midnight. They continued in this matter for two weeks. On the first day of the third week in their training, while delivering milk, Nash and Don took a brief rest. Don said, "This is hard work. I can't believe we have two more extra islands to do today!" Nash said, "Well, it will all pay off when we're great fighters!" He picked up his milk box, took a few steps, and dropped it in shock. In front of him was a newspaper dispensary. On the front page was the man who murdered Nash's parents: Tombstone Blue. Nash punched through the glass and pulled out the paper. The article read: ''After a few weeks of silence, Tombstone Blue has returned to his usual area of operations, somewhere along the coast. It is currently unknown what he was doing in his absence, but his violent operation have renewed. The authorities are looking night and day for his hide-out. If you see Tombstone, '''do not approach him! '''He is armed and extremely dangerous! Nash couldn't believe it. "The coast..." he read. He took off towards the ocean. Don said, "Hey! Where ya going?" Don took off after him. He wasn't as fast as Nash, but he was able to keep him in sight. They got to the sea, and Nash dove in. Don hesitated at first, then dove in after him. Nash was swimming away from all the islands, towards the mainland. *** An hour later, Nash ran out onto the shore. Don stumbled up behind him, exhausted. Nash kept on running, but Don needed to take a rest. Nash said, "Sorry Don! I need to find him!" He ran a couple miles, until he stumbled upon a police standoff. A warehouse was surrounded by officers who were all pointing their firearms at the building. An officer on a megaphone said, "No point in holding out any longer! You have no chance of escape!" A face poked out in one the windows of the warehouse. It was a fat man with a mustache and eye patch. He said, "I'd rather die then betray Blue!" Nash approached an officer and said, "What's going on here?" The cop said, "There are dangerous criminals in the building. We'd like to go in there, but they have hostages. We would like to find their hideout, but they always take cyanide before surrendering." Without another word, Nash took off towards the building. The policeman said, "Wait kid, it's dangerous!" Nash dove forward and headbutted the wall, tearing through it. A short man standing nearby fired his gun at Nash, but the young warrior dodged the bullets, ran towards the man, and elbowed him in the face. He threw the man through the wall and out to the police. Nash ran upstairs and punched another man in the gut, then chopped him onto the floor. He tossed the man out the window. The final man held a young woman as his hostage. He said, "Don't move, or the girl dies!" Nash drew his pole and pointed it at the man, who said, "Make your move kid." "Grow, stick, grow!" Nash shouted. The power pole extended and hit the man in the face, flooring him. The girl bolted instantly. Nash said, "Where is Blue?" "I'll never tell you nothin'," Said the man. Nash struck the man on the knee with his pole, and the man howled in agony. Nash said, "Tell me, and I'll let you go!" The man spat in his face, so Nash continued the beating. After a few minutes, the man conceded, crying, "Alright, alright! He's in an underwater tunnel off the coast about two miles from here. It's half collapsed!" "Thanks," said Nash, before knocking the man out. Nash picked up the man and carried him outside. He dropped the body next to the other two, and the police slowly came forward, clearly stunned. "H-how did you do that?" Said an officer. "I'm going to find Tombstone Blue and bring justice to everyone he's harmed!" Nash exclaimed. "B-but kid, how did you take out three armed men by yourself?!" said the officer. Suddenly, Don burst through the crowd, panting. He said, "Sorry about any trouble he may have caused officer, we'll be moving along now!" He shunted Nash out of the crowd and into some brush. Don said, "Are you insane? You could have been killed, and Master doesn't even know we've left!" "You don't get it Don. I know where the hideout is. I'm going to kill Blue." He said. "You're going to get yourself killed! If what I say won't stop you, then.... then.... I'll fight you!" He got into a fighting stance. Nash said, "Are you sure Don?" Don nodded. "I've been training with Master Roshi for almost two months more than you. I think I have the edge." Nash got into his stance and said, "Okay." Junior Duel Don rushed forward and punched, but Nash somersaulted backwards, then launched forward and punched Don, who flew back into a tree but quickly recovered. He jumped into the air, then came down hard with his fists on Nash's head. Nash was slammed down to the ground, but he spun around and knocked Don over too. He then rolled over and started grappling with Don. The rolled around for a few seconds, but Don rolled Nash over and hit him in the face. Don stood up. Nash was bleeding from the nose, but he readied himself to continue. He kicked Don in the stomach, then grabbed him by the arms and threw him into a rock. Don stood up and stumbled. Nash planted his pole into the ground. Don charged again, but Nash spun around the pole and kicked Don in the back, knocking the boy out. The Cave Nash stood on the coastline. An old dingy was anchored a few yards offshore. Two armed men stood watch on it. Nash stripped naked and entered the frigid water. He dove beneath the surface and looked around. A Capsule Corp. Submarine was floating next to a tunnel entrance with a closed metal door. Nash swum underneath the boat, then punched a hole in the bottom. The boat began to rapidly sink. The tunnel opened and two divers came out. They began swimming towards the wreckage while Nash silently swam by. A few feet into the cave it bent upwards and the water stopped. Nash climbed out, pulled his clothes out of his pack, and got dressed. He saw a wall of surveillance monitors watching numerous locations in the cave, including the tunnel entrance, the surface near the boat, and others. It appeared to be a guard post. There was an ashtray with a fresh cigarette in it, a small fridge, and two chairs. There was also a button to open the tunnel. Nash closed the door, locking the two diver guards out. He started walking through the tunnel. It seemed to branch off in many directions, but most were blocked by rocks. The hallway opened into a large room. It seemed like a small underground town. There were several wooden shacks scattered throughout, and a large empty submarine bay in the center. There were armed thugs throughout the town. At the far end of the room was a large stone building. Nash started silently creeping his way towards it. He avoided all the guards on the way to the main building. However, there were two men standing guard at the entrance. Nash sprang from hiding and kicked the first man in the face, then whacked the second with his pole. He entered the building. It seemed like some sort of saloon. There were many tables, and the men were all drinking, smoking, gambling and shouting. Sitting in a shaded corner of the room, just as Nash had hoped, was Blue. He sat with two woman (prostitutes), and he was clearly trying to impress them. He had on the table two Dragon Balls: the four star and seven star. Nash grew enraged when he saw his father's Dragon Ball. He started marching towards Blue. The room grew silent as he passed. They were surprised to see a five-year-old walking confidently in their midst. When Blue saw him, his face grew pale, and he stashed the Dragon Balls beneath the table, saying, "What in the name of-- You're supposed to be dead!" "It will take more than a weakling like you to finish me off!" Cried Nash. Tombstone stood up. "Weakling?" he said, "This 'weakling' participated in the World Martial Arts Tournament two years ago! Who's a weakling now!?" A thug said, "But boss didn't you lose in the preliminary round?" Blue's face turned red. "Shut up! It doesn't matter! At least I can fight!" Nash got in a stance. "You think you can fight?" "You want to tangle with a world-class martial artist?" Blue got into a stance. He charged forward, flailing his arms. Nash jumped and hit him on the side of the head with his power pole, and Blue slammed to the floor, dazed. All the men were speechless. Their 'fierce martial artist' leader had falled so quickly to a child... "Another one!" exclaimed a thug. Everyone spun towards the door. 'Part 4: Don' It's All Coming Together Don woke shortly after Nash knocked him out. His back was incredibly sore. He looked around. Nash was nowhere is sight. "I guess I better go back to Master Roshi and tell him what happened," said Don with a sigh. He began walking towards the coast. After a few minutes of walking, Don's stomach grumbled, and he remembered how hungry he was. He decided to stop at the nearest town and get some food. He followed the main road into a small village. He walked into the town's market and approached the fruit stall. He bought some fruits and sat down to eat, but he heard argumentative voices saying, "We can't eat there, you know I'm a vegetarian!" To which a voice replied, "Well vegetables are nasty!" Don looked to the noise and saw a young boy and his teenage sister arguing. They stood in front of Meaty Joe's Restaurant. "Listen Nicko, I'm not even hungry. Why don't we just keep going?" said the girl. "Whatever. Let me see the radar." Nicko said. She handed him the radar, and he activated it. "Strange. Sara, look at this. It says there are two Dragon Balls off the coast nearby." Sara looked at the interface and said, "Let's go." Dragon Balls. The words struck a chord in Don's memory, but he couldn't remember from where... He was associating the words with Nash for some strange reason. He approached the duo and said, "Excuse me, I overheard you say Dragon Balls, and I was wondering if I could come help you with your search?" Sara, thinking Don was after her wish, said, "No way! We don't travel with random people from off the street!" She elbowed Nicko, who was staring off into space, and he said, "Yeah!" They walked off. Don watched them go, his shoulders shrugged disparagingly. Then, an idea popped into his head. He decided to follow them. *** After almost half an hour of walking, Nicko, Sara, and stealthily, Don, arrived at the coast. Nicko stared into the murky depths and said, "How do we get down there?" "A Capsule Submarine. I think I have one somewhere..." said Sara. She pulled a Capsule out of her case and tossed it into the water. It expanded into a submarine. Nicko and Don went inside and submerged. Don walked over to the water's edge. He looked down at the ripples the submarine had left behind. He sighed, and started stripping. He got down into his underwear, then put his clothes in a capsule. He dove into the water. 'Part 5: Nicko' Rivalry Revisited Nicko stood in the entrance of the saloon. All the thugs were stunned. Two children stood in their midst. Nicko held the Dragon Radar in his hand, and it directed him to the table where Blue had previously been sitting. He examined the Dragon Balls. Four and Seven. He reached out to grab the four-star ball, but Nash swiped at his hand with his Power Pole. "What's the big idea?!" Nicko said. "That's mine!" Nash shouted. Nicko said, "Tell you what. When I'm done with it, you can have it." Nash angrily said, "No!" He got in a fighting stance. Nicko was untrained, but he prepared to fight as well. Nash ran forward and punched Nicko in the face. Nicko fell back, but recovered and jumped at Nash, only to get kicked in the stomach. He fell to his side. He stood up, clutching his stomach. Nash came forward to attack again, but Nicko resorted to a dirty trick. He spun around, grabbed some dirt, and threw it in Nash's eyes. Nash started clawing at his eyes, he was temporarily blinded. Nicko started punching, kicking, and wildly flailing on Nash. Nash resolved to fight using his other senses. He heard Nicko's heavy footstep, and punched forward. His fist connected with Nicko's throat, causing Nicko to start coughing and sputtering. Nash wiped the dirt from his eyes and said, "Let's keep going, but stop you dirty tricks!" Nicko coughed and said, "Okay, okay." He put his fists up, but he already knew he couldn't win. Nash rushed forward. Nicko kicked forward with all his might, and his foot hit its target: Nash's Crotch. Nash grabbed his privates and fell over, tears in his eyes. Nicko jumped over his body, grabbed the Dragon Balls, and ran back to the submarine, where Sara sat waiting. 'Part 6: Don ' The Legend Don climbed into the hideout. He was in a submarine bay, and a Capsule Corp. submarine say right next to him. As he climbed out of the pool, he saw Nicko climb into the submarine, and it promptly disappeared. Don proceeded over to the largest building, where he hoped to find Nash. He was correct. He saw his friend hunched over on the floor, surrounded by thugs. "That's low, even for us," one said. The others agreed. Don rushed forward. "Another?!" The crowd was ready to faint. Don helped Nash to his feet and said, "What happened?" A thug said, "Well, this bigger kid came in. They started fighting, and the bigger kid cheap-shotted him, took the treasures, and ran." "Unh... he took them? And you didn't stop him?!" All the men turned to the voice. Tombstone Blue had risen to his hands and knees. Nash, mostly recovered, said, "Yeah. I'm going to get them back! But I haven't forgotten about my parents! I'm not about to let you crawl out of here!" Blue said, "No, kid! You can get your parents back!" Nash said, "What are you talkin' about?" "Well, whoever collects all seven Dragon Balls gets one wish! That's why I wanted them. I wanted to rule the world! I guess it doesn't matter now. If I took power, someone like you would just throw me back down." Blue seemed to be conceding defeat. Nash said, "Well, if I can get them back, and you're truly sorry..." Don said, "Yeah Don, just let it go. You beat him." They turned to leave. Blue laughed quietly, and said, "If you think I'm beaten so easily, you've got another thing coming!" He drew his pistol and fired. Nash spun around with lightning speed and snapped the bullet back with his Power Pole. The shot hit Blue in the chest. The thugs were awestruck. Don and Nash took their leave. 'Part 7: Godom' The Historian Godom sat at the end of the table. Across from him was a squat man with red hair and a red mustache. "So, we have an agreement then? You are the strongest man alive, and with your help, we should be able to navigate the ruins safely. I will also have you influential support in my campaign for power?" said the man. Godom nodded. "As long as you keep your end of the deal. And your campaign for power, are you going as far as overthrowing the king, or are you running for a spot on city hall or somethin'?" The man smiled. Clearly not too bright, he thought. "Nothing too drastic. It will be bloodless and efficient. As for your payment..." He opened his suitcase. It was filled to the brim with cash. Godom took the suitcase and said, "Thank you, uh, I don't believe I caught your name?" The man laughed. "In due time. For now, you may call me the historian." *** Godom stood opposite of Mr. Buu in his private gym. "Alright Buu, you ready?" Godom said. Buu said, "Uh-huh!" Godom pulled his arm pack, then punched as hard as he could, knocking Buu on his back. Buu hit the floor. He lay there for a few seconds. I miss Hercule. Godom not so nice. ''He thought about the Historian, who he had sensed as evil. Buu stood up. "Take that fatty!" Godom shouted triumphantly. "Fatty?!" Buu angrily punched Godom, sending him flying back. It took all of Buu's self control to hold back and not kill Godom with that punch. Godom stood up. "Sorry 'bout that, Buu. What do you say we go get some cake?" 'Part 3: Nash''' The Dragon Shrine Nash and Don returned to Roshi's island to find a very angry master. "Where have you boys been? I had to complete all your duties today! You better have a good explanation," Roshi said. "I found the man that killed my parents. I defeated him, but I didn't get back my heirloom," Nash told him. "Your heirloom? What is that?" Roshi asked. "Well, it's an orange ball with four red stars on it. Blue had another with seven stars. This boy I don't know took them both," Nash said. Roshi nodded. "Dragon Balls," he said. He recounted the tale to the boys. "One wish?" Don asked. "Yes, and I hate to think what any reckless person would wish for. Luckily, I know where we can find a Dragon Ball, so we're moving our training elsewhere," Roshi said. He put his house in its capsule, then popped a plane out of another. They got inside, and Roshi began flying. "Many years ago, your ancestor, Goku, came to me. Nobody had seen him for more than twenty years. He gave me a Dragon Ball, and told me he had gathered all seven. He said he intended to keep the four star ball, and he wanted me to safeguard this one," Roshi explained. "Where is it now?" Don asked. "Well, I didn't want it sitting in my house, knowing the trouble that those things draw, so I built a place for it. I filled it with all sorts of traps and tricks to befuddle intruders. I figured anyone that could make it to the Dragon Ball was worthy of having it," he continued, "But I may have been wrong, so I'm moving our training to a place where I can keep a close eye on the spot." *** They set down on top of a cliff. The cliff descended several hundred feet into a canyon with a cliff rising parallel to it. On the other cliff face was an outcrop with a large stone resting against the wall. Roshi set up the house on the side of the cliff. Don and Nash trained in the jungle now. They bring down trees with their hands for firewood, hunt for food, scale the cliffs, and go on ridiculously long hikes. They continued in this manner for about two weeks until the expected happened. A capsule plane was spotted by Turtle one afternoon when the boys were taking a short break. Master Roshi collapsed his house and they hid in the trees. Sure enough, the plane descended over the rock, and a young boy jumped out. He pushed the rock out of the way, revealing a cave entrance that was fashioned like a dragon's maw. Nash recognized him as Nicko, the dirty fighter. Behind him was his sister, Sara. The turtle group prepared to follow, but they heard the sounds of even more planes in the distance. A whole flight of planes was headed towards the cave, apparently they were tracking Sara and Nicko. Two stopped over the cave entrance, and a short man with red hair exited, along with Tombstone Blue, to Nash's chagrin. The others landed on top of either cliff and began rappelling down. A few planes touched down near where the turtle crew hid. Nash and Don leaped from hiding and ambushed the thugs. They all wore the same regalia. A grey tank top and cargo pants, along with a red armband with the letters 'R K'. There were smaller groups of men wearing the same uniform, but instead of the armband, they wore a blue headband reading 'B B'. They easily disposed of the thugs. Roshi said, "Enter the cave. I'll go behind and monitor your progress. I'll help if you're in trouble." Don and Nash began climbing down the cliff like the hundreds of other times they had done so. They began running through the jungle canyon. About halfway through, they ran into a group of men trekking towards the cave. Don and Nash didn't notice them and walked right out in front of them. Their leader said, "Well, well, well. Two children on a nice hike through the jungle. You kids are in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's a shame what we have to do." Nash didn't answer. He extended his pole into the chest of one man, then swept it sideways, knocking many others off their feet. The leader said, "Nobody messes with the Red Knot Brigade!" He drew his SMG and opened fire. The bullets barely stung the boys. Don walked forward calmly and socked the man in the face, knocking him cold. They went merrily on their way. Then reached the other cliff, beneath the outcropping, and began climbing. They reached the crop and climbed up. Two pilots sat with their planes, one smoked a cigarette. The two boys threw them off the cliff. They entered the Dragon's Maw and entered the shrine. As soon as they entered the heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Master Roshi. "How'd you get here so fast, master?" Don asked. "I have my ways, boys, but it's best not for you to know now," Roshi replied, "Now go on!" Category:Princeofallsalads Category:Fan Fiction